How to wake a sleeping Kyon
by OtakuYume
Summary: 'I'll wake you up, OK Kyon? So be ready for when I do.'  Romance fic based on the Disappearance
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second ever attempt at fan fiction. My first seemed to go down OK and I got some really helpful feedback, so here's a new story with some of the improvements that people suggested!

This fanfic is from Haruhi's POV, based on the ending of The Dissappearance. Spoilers involved.

How to wake a sleeping Kyon

This place! It couldn't look less like a hospital room. What with the dark wood panelling, beige walls, and comfy chairs, it would be more suited in an old pub or restaurant. There's no way that this is a hospital.

But, if it isn't, I thought, then why am I here, unable to see the bed for people fussing around it. Kyon's in that bed. I don't know what the doctors are doing to him, but if I'm honest, I don't want to see! Hospitals freak me out. Having said that, I still waited patiently for them to finish doing whatever they were doing.

After what seemed like hours, the doctors finally left. Kyon's parents and little sister had also left for the day. I didn't have to be home till late, so I stayed. Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki were walking around somewhere. Damnit. I'd told them that we'd take it in turns, but I'd still appreciate the help!

I pulled one of the overstuffed armchairs over to his bedside and, for the first time since the incident, looked at him properly.

He was still; I'd never seen him so still. His hair spread out on the pillow behind him, and his face was completely calm. He looked asleep. But, from what I'd heard, not everyone wakes up from a coma.

In a flash, I remembered the incident. Christmas was coming, and I'd come up with a great idea. For a moment, I shook my head, trying to remember what my amazing idea was. Oh, yeah, we were going to dress up and entertain those kids. That was it. Anyway, we were going shopping, to buy all the things we needed to make a Santa and reindeer costume. We were racing down the stairs, when I paused and turned to glance back at Kyon.

Imagine my horror when, instead of seeing Kyon, I saw a shadow behind him - a skirt… and, a hand, reaching toward his back?

'Kyo-' I shouted.

Fat lot of good that did.

Within seconds, he'd fallen, and when he landed - the noise was so loud and clear, it echoed.

The entire brigade froze. I hate to admit it, but for a second even I couldn't think of what to do. But as usual, Yuki did. I swear, that girl is so level headed sometimes. She trotted down the last couple of steps and went to see to him. That kind of snapped the rest of us out of it. Mikuru squealed something incomprehensible, and flailed her arms wildly as she ran to Kyon. Itsuki had gone pale by this time, and walked down slowly.

Under normal circumstances, I'd be curiously trying to find out what that hand was - the figure would normally hold my full attention. But I didn't care at that moment. That's when it hit me.

He was hurt. Really hurt.

'Kyon!' I called, racing down to them. Yuki was checking him over, Mikuru sobbing on the floor. Itsuki was on the phone - I didn't realise why until he close it and said, 'The ambulance is on its way.'

I didn't want to look at him. We sat there with him for a few minutes until we heard a siren, then Itsuki ran to meet the paramedics.

After that, we followed the ambulance down to the hospital. In a way, I was ashamed of how I had acted, already. Everyone was so much more level headed and organised than me. Even Mikuru had snapped out of it before I had, and she was still hiccupping beside me.

I laid my arms on the mattress, crossing them over. Laying my head down, I looked again at Kyon's sleeping face.

'Hey,' I muttered, 'Kyon? I'll wake you up, OK? So be ready for when I do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next days, I tried everything I could during the hours that I was on watch to wake Kyon up.

I tried everything I knew to get a reaction from him.

'Hey Kyon, I have an amazing idea!' I shouted, half expecting him to sigh at me.

I called him all the names under the sun, since I wanted to see him press his palm against his face, as he always does.

I told him things that weren't true, like that Mikuru was naked in the room, just because I wanted him to blush.

But nothing that I did worked. His fingers didn't even twitch. He remained perfectly still, as always.

'Damnit Kyon!' I hissed, thumping the pillow, 'How am I supposed to wake you up when you won't wake up?'

He said nothing. Of course.

After a couple of days, I gave up. I simply watched over him, like the others. But you know, the more that I watched him, the more I thought about why he was in this situation in the first place.

Of course, it was my stupid idea that had put him in the hospital. Not directly, but…

I hung my head.

'Hey, Kyon,' I said softly.

My mind raced. It was my fault, but I didn't mean to - I had to apologise, make up for it. But how? The first idea that popped into my head was - stupid. But then…

The others aren't here right now. Nobody's meant to come for a while. He's asleep anyway, so he can't hear me, right?

I leant forwards, and whispered into his ear.

'I'm sorry, Kyon. This was my fault, huh? B-But I didn't mean to! So, to - to make it up to you, I'll give you one. Just one. Don't think too much of it…'

And I kissed him.

Just gently of course, not in a romantic way. But as I pulled away, I felt something thumping. The blood pumping around my body felt hot. I could feel the heat in my face.

'O-Okay,' I breathed, 'Jus-Just one more.'

This time, I kissed him deeper. His lips were surprisingly soft considering his state, and he was still warm.

So, so warm.

The next day, he woke up.

Now, as I gaze across the clubroom for the hundredth time, I watch him closely. He's just sitting there, quietly playing chess with Itsuki.

I lower my head and smirk a little. I kept my promise, Kyon.


End file.
